rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sommer
| tribes = | place = 7/18 | challenges = 9 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 20 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 21/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 10 | days2 = 10 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = Runner-Up (2/20) | challenges3 = 8 | votesagainst3 = 1 | days3 = 36 }} Sommer is the runner-up of . She originally competed in and . In , Sommer's challenge dominance and obvious threat status led to her being voted out in a tie vote after her ally, Scarlet, was blindsided. In , Sommer constantly targeted Bear due to their clashing personalities from their original season. At a surprise Joint Tribal Council, Sommer deemed it the right time to get rid of Bear once and for all. However, this was a miscalculation as Bear was able to flip the votes on Sommer and send her home. In , she was able to control the game from the top and then control it again from the bottom, though found herself eliminated by one vote after a Hidden Immunity Idol was played on Zach. She got herself all the way to the finals by re-entering the game through Redemption Island, though lost to Kaleb in a 6-2-1 vote, receiving only 2 votes and thus finishing as the runner-up. Profile Survivor The Woods Sommer was on the most dominant tribe of all time for most of the season, Cinderella. She was part of the reason as she consistently put out incredibly high scores. She used her time being immune to form bonds with people on all tribes, utilizing the One World twist to her advantage. At her first Tribal Council, she led the charge against Bailey because she heard he was coming for her. Once the merge hit, Sommer felt like she was in a good spot. She won the first two immunity challenges and she even knew about Scarlet's idols. She led the charge against Wham out of fears that he was coming after her but she was then blindsided on the next vote when Scarlet was taken down with the idol in her pocket. Sommer failed to win immunity at the next cycle and everyone felt that it would be the perfect time to strike and take her out. Voting History In Episode 12, Jessie used a Vote Steal advantage on Sommer, preventing her from voting at Tribal Council. Also, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Sommer and Pendant, forcing a revote. Occey and Pendant changed their votes to Sommer on the revote, eliminating her from the game. Chicago Right out of the gate, Sommer was leading a crusade against Bear because of personal revenge reasons from . She was constantly bad mouthing him and at the SRV vote, she was pushing for Bear to go. When the Joint Tribal Council happened, she was again pushing for Bear, and he started pushing back against her. Bear was able to gain more allies with the help of his friend, Jessie, from the other tribe. As a result, Sommer was blindsided. Voting History In Episode 4, Sommer used a Charm Advantage, negating Bear's vote against her. Suburbia Sommer was in a dominant position throughout the entire first half of the game. She found the Legacy Advantage during the marooning. After leaving the dominant Whatsername tribe, she held the power on her swapped tribe and took out Jack B. to form an important bond with Stukov by sparing him. Then, at the Joint Tribal Council, she, alongside Vinny, lead the charge to take down Ben L. for betraying the Whatsername Family. At the merge, she continued her anti-Ben L. train once he returned. Unfortunately for her, a well timed Hidden Immunity Idol play by Zach caused her to leave the game with one vote to her name. However, fortunately for her, at the final duel, Dim announced his score to everyone which gave her the encouragement she needed to defeat him and re-enter the game. Once back in the game, she got half an idol which she gave to Stukov. At the final six, she used the Legacy Advantage to protect herself and then gave her idol to Stukov in order to protect him too. Stukov won immunity, so he played for Jerome, the person who allowed the two of them to make it to the final 6 in the first place. She regained control and got herself taken to the end by Kaleb. She recieved the votes of her friends, but the majority of the jury was displeased at the fact that she was voted out but returned to the game, making her the runner-up. Voting History In Episode 10, Zach used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Sommer's vote against him. In Episode 14, Dandrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Sommer's vote against him. Also, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Jerome, negating 3 votes against him. Also, Sommer used the Legacy Advantage, making her immune. Because Dandrew and Jerome both used Hidden Immunity Idols and negated all the votes cast at Tribal Council, a vote restart was held between all the non-immune players. Sommer voted for Zach on the revote. Trivia * Sommer is the first female contestant to be involved in a tie vote. * The merged tribe of , Archie, was named after Sommer's cat. * Sommer is one of five contestants to be eliminated at a Joint Tribal Council. The others are Liam in , Jackson in , Ben L. in , and John in . ** She is the first female to be eliminated at a Joint Tribal Council. * Sommer was an alternate for , replacing Shelby when she failed the join the server in time. * Sommer is one of five contestants to be eliminated by only one vote, discounting three-person Tribal Councils where two people can only vote for each other. The others are Aiden in , Hannibal in , Morgan in , and Celtics in . * Sommer is the first contestant to reach a Final Tribal Council without being in the game for the entirety of a season, only staying in the game for 31 days, discounting the days in between her ejection from Naptime and her return. * Sommer is one of five contestants to be on three tribes before the merge. The others are Vinny, Dim, and Kaleb in and Bongo in Mana Island. * Sommer only received votes at Tribal Councils where she was voted out. * Sommer is one of three contestants to be eliminated pre-jury, be a juror, and be a finalist. The others are Sarah and Vinny. * Sommer is the only returning player in Suburbia to have never hosted a season of RSurvivor. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:The Woods Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:The Woods Jury Members Category:Cinderella Tribe Category:Archie Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:Whatsername Tribe Category:Novocaine Tribe Category:Naptime Tribe Category:Finalists Category:7th Place Category:21st Place Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Chicago Category:Survivor: Suburbia